


The Return Of Abby

by unaspectre



Series: Abby [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seing Shifu Daniel calls the one person he feels could help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return Of Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Daniel scanned the crowds of people coming out into the arrivals lounge. He’d tried to call her and tell her not to come but she was already on her way. Though thinking about it, he hadn’t seen her in a few months so a few days with her wouldn’t be that bad.

“Hey, Ratboy,” a familiar voice called from behind him.

“Abby,” Daniel spun, catching her in a tight embrace, “How did I miss you?”

“Cause you have terrible eyesight,” she rolled her eyes, taking his arm and handing him her bag, “Now, let’s get out of this place.”

“Thanks for coming,” Daniel said as they walked, “Especially at such short notice.”

“You said you needed me,” Abby squeezed his arm, “So here I am. Besides, it gets me away from my madhouse for a few days.”

“And into the insanity that is my life,” Daniel laughed.

They finally reached the car and Abby smiled, “Very nice. Not what I’d expect you to drive.”

“It’s Jack’s,” Daniel confessed, “When I told him I was coming to pick you up, his exact words were that I wasn’t driving you around in the death trap I drive, so he loaned me this.”

“I’m in his debt then,” Abby grinned, “I assume I’m getting to see him and meet a few of your other friends.”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, Jack’s having a barbecue tomorrow night. Do you want to come?”

“Hell, yes,” Abby told him, “I am very interested in meeting these friends of yours.”

“Well, they’re very interesting,” Daniel told her, rolling his eyes, “Are you hungry?”

“Of course I am, the plane food was disgusting,” Abby replied.

 

Abby curled up in the chair with her mug of tea, taking in the collection of artefacts Daniel had placed around the room. She looked over at a beautiful drawing hanging above the fireplace of Daniel and his wife.

“That’s amazing,” Abby pointed it out.

Daniel turned and smiled at it, “I met a girl on top of a hill who drew it for me. She only had a picture of Sha’re and look at it.”

“Very talented,” Abby smiled.

“I know,” Daniel sat down and smiled at her, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I can tell,” Abby laughed, “So, tell me more about your friends.”

Daniel pulled a picture off his mantelpiece and handed it to Abby, “Well, you already know Jack. Next to him is Sam Carter, she is a genius.”

“Like you?”

“She’s an astrophysicist,” Daniel told her, “She is incredibly brilliant, though on occasion has a problem thinking outside the box.”

“One of your many talents,” Abby rolled her eyes, “I remember a few incidents in school.”

Daniel tried to look innocent, “It wasn’t my fault the teachers didn’t understand what I was saying.”

“Daniel, none of us understood what you were saying,” Abby laughed, “Though it meant you ended up at the Principles office.”

“A fantastic experience,” Daniel grimaced at the memory.

“I got sent there all the time,” Abby reminded him, “It was no big deal.”

“You were a trouble maker,” Daniel teased.

“I was outspoken,” Abby protested, “It’s not a crime.”

“It is in school,” Daniel laughed.

Abby tried to look innocent before laughing and motioning him to go on.

“Next is Teal’c,” Daniel continued, “He’s very unusual.”

“Unusual how?” Abby asked.

“You have to meet him to get it,” Daniel laughed, “Then we have Janet, the base’s doctor. Next to her is her adopted daughter Cassie.”

“I look forward to meeting them then,” Abby grinned before she yawned.

“Tired?” Daniel asked.

“I’m going to go get some sleep,” Abby told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek, “Goodnight, Ratboy.”

“Night, Abby,” Daniel smiled.

*********************************************

_Evelyn Peterson heard a disturbance coming from the playroom and looked in to see the newest child yelling at the other children to leave her alone. Abigail Campbell glared at them before she dropped to sit on the couch, glowering at everyone. Evelyn frowned, she didn’t like that kind of language being used by any of the children but before she could go and talk to the girl something made her stop. Daniel, quiet as a mouse Daniel, who never spoke to anyone unless they spoke to him first and even then his answers were monosyllabic, was walking over to the girl. Evelyn smiled, she’d let the girl’s behaviour go for the moment and see where this would lead._

_Daniel was sitting curled in his favourite chair, a heavy book balanced on his knees. He jumped as suddenly the quiet room was disturbed by one of the girls shouting at the others. After her outburst she sank into a seat; her arms crossed tightly, her green eyes filled with tears._

_Daniel had heard what had happened to her family only a few days ago. No one was going to go near her; it was the way things worked here. You didn’t ask about other kids parents._

_Placing a bookmark in to mark his page, Daniel carefully set down his book and walked over to where she sat. Nervously he sat beside her, he didn’t talk to people much but he felt he could help her._

_“I can teach you to say that in a different language,” Daniel said very, very softly after a few minutes of working up the courage, “It means they can’t give you into trouble ‘cause they don’t understand what you’re saying.”_

_She looked at him incredulously, “What’s your name?” she asked, after a few seconds._

_“Daniel Jackson.”_

_“I’m Abby Campbell,” she introduced herself, “Tell me more.”_

_“My parents died three years ago,” Daniel told her as they sat in his favourite hiding spot, “They were setting up an exhibit in the museum.”_

_“What happened?” morbid curiosity filled her._

_Daniel licked his lips a few times, it still hurt to think about it but he took a deep breath, “They were building a stone structure and it fell on them.”_

_“Sorry,” she whispered, “Did you see it?”_

_Daniel nodded, “What about you?”_

_“It was a fire,” Abby wiped her tears away quickly; “I was at a friend’s house. The police came to the house the next morning. I remember hearing her mother call me and I couldn’t understand why she was crying. She put her arms around me and hugged me before telling me. The next thing I knew I was here, they wouldn’t let me stay at my friend’s.”_

_“Yeah,” Daniel sighed._

_“My aunt is going to come get me soon,” Abby told him._

_Daniel snorted, “I thought that about Nick.”_

_“Who’s Nick,” Abby asked, confused by the look of disgust in Daniel’s eyes._

_“My Grandfather,” Daniel grimaced, “He’s away working. He didn’t want a ‘child’ tagging along.”_

_“My aunt is working too,” Abby told him, “But she has to finish the work she’s doing, otherwise she’ll lose her job. Once she’s finished, she’s transferring here and I’m going to stay with her.”_

_“I hope you do,” Daniel sighed._

_Abby bit her lip, she really wanted to ask him the next question but wasn’t sure how to. Finally she took in a deep breath, “Do you miss your parents?”_

_“Every day,” Daniel whispered, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, “But they’re never coming back.”_

_“I miss my parents and I miss my sister,” Abby told him quietly, “Today was her birthday and we were meant to be going to the zoo.”_

_“I never had any brothers or sisters,” Daniel replied._

_Abby gave him a half smile, “I can be your sister.”_

_Daniel replied with a small smile of his own._

*********************************************

“Yes, Rob,” Abby laughed over the phone to her husband, “Pete needs money for his school trip and Andrea is trying to con you.”

“She definitely takes after you,” Rob told her, “How’s Daniel?”

Abby grimaced slightly, “I’m not sure on that one yet. Something’s bothering him and it’ll probably take me most of my time to pry it out of him.”

“You’ll get it,” Rob told her, “You’re his big sister. He can’t say no to you.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Abby whispered, “This goes deeper than I’ve ever been allowed into Daniel’s life. Sometimes I wonder if I know him at all.”

“Abby, honey,” Rob said, “You and Daniel are each others family, he loves you for that. He obviously needs you, so don’t leave until you’ve found out what it is.”

“I love you,” Abby told her husband, “In case I haven’t told you recently.”

“I love you too,” she could picture his warm smile, “Say hi from me and I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Abby smiled as she hung up the phone.

 

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Abby asked, leaning back in her chair sipping her tea.

“I have to go to the base,” Daniel sighed, “There are some things that need my attention.”

She frowned at him, “You pulled me away from work so you could…work?”

“I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off, “I just got a call…” he was saved the doorbell, “Hi, Jack.”

“Colonel O’Neill reporting for Abby duty,” Jack snapped a smart salute before grinning at her.

“Hi, Jack,” Abby smiled, stretching up to hug him, “So you’re showing me around today?”

“Since his staff can’t do anything without him there,” Jack grinned, “I thought we could go get the stuff for the barbecue then I can get more stories on him.”

Abby laughed at Daniel’s look, “Sounds fun.”

“I’ll see you at Jack’s later,” Daniel told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Bye.”

Abby laughed again, watching her ‘brother’ as he left before she turned to Jack, “Isn’t it nice to know that at least one of us likes their job.”

“You don’t like your job?” Jack asked her.

Abby shrugged, “Not like wonder boy. Come on, let’s start and maybe you can shed some light on why I’m here.”

*********************************************

_Daniel sighed as he checked his watch, realising it was after seven; he had to go eat something. Turning to leave the library, he ran into someone._

_“Sorry,” he sighed, moving to pick up his books._

_“Why don’t you watch…” the angry voice trailed off, “Daniel?”_

_Looking up, Daniel stared in amazement at the girl in front of him, “Abby?”_

_Laughing, Abby threw her arms around him; hugging him tightly, “It’s so good to see you again.”_

_“When did you get here?” Daniel asked when she finally let go of him._

_“I started at the beginning of term,” Abby laughed, “What about you?”_

_Daniel shrugged, “I’ve been here for about three years.”_

_“And what are you doing now?” Abby reached out to grab one of the papers he was carrying, “Anthropology? I thought you were going to be an archaeologist or linguist.”_

_“I am,” he murmured._

_“What?”_

_“I’ve already got my doctorates,” Daniel said softly, feeling a little embarrassed at telling her this._

_Abby slipped her arm through his, “Well since you’ve been here for so long, you can show me some place good to eat. I’m starving.”_

_Daniel smiled, “Sure.”_

_“So how is your aunt?” Daniel asked, after they’d ordered in the small café close to the library Daniel usually ate in when it was so late._

_“Ann Marie is great,” Abby smiled, “I still live with her and her husband Toby not that far from here.”_

_“My apartment isn’t that far from here either,” Daniel said, “I wish we’d kept in touch better.”_

_“Well, it was kinda hard to do with…” she trailed off._

_“Cause I moved around so much,” Daniel completed with a sigh, “Well, it’s the past now. There are a lot of great places around here if you want me to show you around.”_

_“Sounds great, Ratboy,” Abby grinned._

_“You had to remember that,” he groaned._

_Abby shrugged, “Never forgot it.”_

_After dinner, Daniel walked her home discovering he lived close by, they had decided to meet up on Saturday so Daniel could show her around the campus properly._

_“I missed you,” Abby told him, “It is really good to see you.”_

_“I’ll see you on Saturday,” Daniel smiled before he surprised himself by leaning in and kissing her._

_Abby kissed him back before smiling, “See you then,” she said before going inside._

_Over the few weeks that followed them meeting again, Abby and Daniel spent almost all their free time together, going out, staying in and spending time together but as time moved on, Daniel realised he didn’t really think of Abby as a girlfriend._

_She was due to come over so they could watch a movie in about an hour or so and Daniel was wondering how to say to her. He did love her but she was still like his sister, the way they’d been back when they were kids._

_When the doorbell rang, Daniel took a deep breath; he didn’t want to lose her but knew they weren’t meant to be a couple._

_“Hey,” she grinned as she stood with bags of food, “Ann Marie has sent you another food package. She’s convinced you don’t eat enough.”_

_Daniel laughed, helping her with the bags, “Ever since I met up with you again, I’ve eaten more than usual, I’m telling you, Ann Marie’s trying to feed me to death.”_

_Abby laughed before frowning, “Daniel, we need to talk.”_

_“I know,” he replied._

_“It’s...well…” Abby hesitated._

_“We’re not meant to be a couple,” they said in unison._

_“You think so too?” Daniel asked hopefully._

_“Come on, Daniel,” Abby said, “As much as I love you, I still think of you as a brother. I guess we just got carried away with seeing each other again after so long.”_

_“So, we’re still friends?”_

_Abby gave him a tight hug, “Of course, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”_

_“Then I’ll get the drinks and food,” Daniel told her, “You set up the movie.”_

*********************************************

“What do you do, Abby?” Sam asked as they sat in Jack’s garden, waiting for the food to be ready.

“I run the PR department for a publishing firm,” Abby told her, “I’ve worked there since I finished my degree.”

“Anybody we’d have heard of?” Sam probed.

“We’ve just finished working on the new Rick Ellis novel,” Abby told them.

“I love him,” Janet cried enthusiastically, “His books are always so involved and the ending so unexpected. Is the new one just as good?”

“I thought it was great,” Abby laughed, “One of the perks of the job is getting to read things first.”

“You and Daniel went through University together right?” Janet asked.

“No, I was there for his third doctorate,” Abby shrugged, “Though we didn’t always study.”

“The three days at Christmas vacation we can’t remember,” Daniel laughed.

“You can’t remember, Daniel,” Abby grinned, “I remember almost all of it, including your wonderful rendition of ‘White Christmas’. It was a show stopper.”

“I’d love to hear that,” Sam laughed.

“I doubt you ever would again,” Abby sighed, “It took a lot of alcohol to get to that stage and he’s got an even greater tolerance to it now.”

“Abby, you’re giving away secrets,” Daniel leaned over her shoulder, handing her another drink.

“I’ve just got a whole new audience for my stories;” Abby told him innocently, “Rob’s heard them all about a dozen times.”

“Does your husband mind that you’re staying with Daniel?” Sam asked, very curious about Abby and Daniel’s relationship.

“Rob and Daniel are good friends,” Abby smiled.

“Really?” Janet asked, “I remember when I was married, my ex would demand every detail any time I met up with a male friend. Or female ones come to think of it.”

Abby looked over at Daniel who shrugged, giving her permission to tell the story, “Well, Rob was not always happy about Daniel…”

*********************************************

_Abby knocked continuously until Daniel finally answered the door._

_“I was coming to answer it,” Daniel told her, “It’s a little hard to get from my room to the door.”_

_Abby glanced inside and laughed, “Daniel, you can’t take all that with you when you go on the dig.”_

_“No,” he replied, “But I have to give up the apartment so I’m putting most things into storage.”_

_“That’s got to cost you quite a bit,” Abby sympathised._

_“It’s the only choice I have,” Daniel shrugged, “I thought you had a date tonight.”_

_“I do,” she smiled, “But I came to tell you that Ann Marie wants you to come for dinner tomorrow as a farewell.”_

_Daniel stared at her suspiciously; “What else?”_

_“Rob’s coming too,” Abby replied, “So he can meet Ann Marie and Toby and you.”_

_“What if I don’t want to meet him?” Daniel asked._

_“Daniel,” Abby cried, “You’ve interrogated every other guy I’ve dated. Why not him?”_

_Daniel grinned as she hit him, “I can’t wait to meet him and make sure he’s good enough for you.”_

_“Daniel, if you dare mess this up for me….” she trailed off as he hugged her, “I have to go. See you at six tomorrow?”_

_“See you then,” he smiled back._

_“Daniel.”_

_“Hi Ann Marie,” he smiled, hugging her quickly, “Is Abby’s new beau here yet?”_

_Ann Marie laughed, “Not yet. Come on in dinner will be ready soon.”_

_Daniel loved this house, it felt like a family and his apartment was very empty of anything resembling personality. Ann Marie was not what would ever be thought of as homely though, she was tall and willowy with dark red hair and green eyes like Abby. There was only about ten years between them so they were more like sisters than aunt and niece._

_Ann Marie’s husband, Toby was a History teacher at the local High school so he and Daniel got on very well._

_“Daniel,” Toby greeted him when Daniel and Ann Marie entered the kitchen, “Are you all packed.”_

_Daniel rolled his eyes, “Almost.”_

_“That bad?”_

_“I didn’t think I owned so much,” he laughed, “But I know what I’m taking and I’ll get the rest put in storage over the next few days.”_

_“You don’t have to do that,” Ann Marie told him, “We’ll keep them for you, Daniel.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Of course we are,” Toby told him, “We have enough space and you can’t afford it.”_

_“Thank you,” Daniel hugged Ann Marie._

_“Is anyone in?” Abby’s voice floated into the kitchen._

_“We’re in here,” Ann Marie called back._

_Abby appeared with a smart looking man beside her, “Hi guys, this is Rob Brady. Rob, this is my aunt Ann Marie, my uncle Toby and Daniel, my sort of brother.”_

_“So Rob, what do you do?” Daniel asked as they were eating dinner, receiving a death glare from Abby._

_“I work for my father’s Law Firm while I finish my Law degree,” Rob told him._

_“That should be handy,” Daniel said snidely to Abby._

_“I wasn’t the one nearly arrested that night,” Abby replied just as snidely._

_“A conversation I suggest we leave,” Ann Marie told them, “Daniel, when are you due to leave?”_

_“Monday morning,” Daniel smiled, “Four months without your food parcels. I don’t know how I’ll survive.”_

_“Keep that up mister and you won’t survive till the end of the evening,” Ann Marie told him._

_“What do you do Daniel?” Rob asked._

_“I’m an archaeologist,” Daniel told him, “I’m going to Egypt for four months on a dig. Speaking of,” he turned to Abby, “Have you got the stuff for tomorrow?”_

_“All ready,” Abby grinned, “Several bad movies, chocolate ice-cream and everything else,” she smiled, not mentioning the tequila in front of her aunt._

_Seeing the look on Rob’s face, Daniel turned to him, “You should join us. Catch Abby in her natural environment.”_

_“Sure,” Rob nodded, “Sounds interesting.”_

_“That will be one word for it,” Abby grimaced at Daniel._

_Daniel smiled as he and Abby plied poor Rob with more alcohol in the course of a drinking game. He knew he was going to miss having her around but he liked Rob and knew she was happy with him._

_“So you’re leaving soon?” Rob asked Daniel, his voice slightly slurred._

_Daniel nodded, “Yep. By the way, just so you know, I annoy most guys she dates. Abby’s like my sister so I like to make sure that whoever she goes out with is good enough for her.”_

_“Did I pass the test?” Rob asked wryly._

_Daniel laughed, “With flying colours. Take care of her and we’ll get on just fine.”_

_“Don’t have to worry about that.” Rob told him, “I won’t let anything happen to her.”_

*********************************************

Abby sat half-listening to Jack and Sam as she watched Daniel across the room from her. His eyes were half-shut as though he was deep in thought, remembering something both painful and yet joyful. 

“I get the feeling that you didn’t hear a word I said,” Jack’s voice pulled her out of her musing.

“What?” Abby turned, finding Sam was now talking to Janet, “God, Jack I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“You’re a little distracted,” Jack shrugged.

“Why the hell am I here?” Abby asked, “The call I got from him was desperate but now I’m here he’s acting as though I came for a holiday. What happened?”

“Honestly, Abby,” Jack sighed, “Something did happen a few days ago but I’m not the one who can tell you why he called. Because I’m not sure what it was that he called you for.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to wait and let this play itself out,” Abby sighed, “It just worries me that I might not be able to help.”

“Abby,” Jack said softly, “I saw what you did for him after Sha're died. He smiled for the first time when he was with you. You just have to remember how private a person he is. Hell, we never even knew you existed until last year.”

Abby laughed, “Considering the dirt I have on him it’s no wonder,” glancing back over at her ‘brother’ she sighed, “It’s going to be a long few days.”

 

“What did you think of them?” Daniel asked as he and Abby sat drinking coffee.

“I like them,” she smiled, “And they all love you.”

Daniel gave a soft shrug, “I guess they’ve been my family for the past few years.”

“Well, I’m going to go get some sleep,” Abby told him, “Are you working tomorrow?”

At her pointed question, he smiled, “No. We can go for a drive or something.”

“Cool,” she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead, “Get some sleep yourself. You look like you need it.”

“I will,” he caught her hand and squeezed it, “Goodnight.”

Watching Abby retreat to the guest room, Daniel sighed; he hadn’t slept properly for almost a week now. He didn’t want to dream again, not like the one he’d had when Shifu was there.

Closing his eyes, Daniel thought of the child of his wife and smiled. He had looked so much like Sha’re, in some ways acted like her too and it made him miss her even more. He knew he shouldn’t have called Abby but when he’d woken from his nightmare after Shifu left, she was the first one he thought of and now…

He loved having her here but he didn’t want to explain everything, he didn’t want to be pitied. No matter how close they were.

*********************************************

_“Daniel!!!!!!!!!!”_

_Daniel turned just as Abby jumped into his arms, hugging him furiously._

_“Nice to know you missed me,” he laughed as he hugged her back._

_Abby finally let him go, “You said four months and it’s been six.”_

_Daniel shrugged, “We found some really interesting stuff, that you won’t be interested in, so I stayed the extra few months.”_

_“And you met someone,” she grinned._

_“How did you know?” Daniel asked amazed._

_“I smelt perfume on you when I hugged you,” Abby gave him a knowing grin, “And you have lipstick on your cheek.”_

_Daniel frowned, rubbing away the mark, “Her name is Lisa and she was really sweet.”_

_“Well come on, you can give me all the details on the way home,” Abby hooked her arm through his._

_“Home?” Daniel asked; he had planned just to stay at a hotel until he could find a new apartment._

_“Yeah, Ann Marie and Toby can’t wait to see you,” Abby laughed, “Besides we have more than enough room until you get yourself sorted.”_

_It didn’t take them long to get to the house where Abby quickly made them coffee and they sat getting each others news from the past six months._

_“Daniel, you are supposed to be some sort of genius,” Abby cried two hours later, “Yet you haven’t noticed what I’ve been waving in your face since I met you at the airport.”_

_“What?” Daniel stared at her in amazement._

_Abby held out her left hand, displaying the small diamond ring, “This.”_

_“Rob proposed?” Daniel gasped, “And you accepted?”_

_“No, I’m wearing this cause I said no,” Abby replied caustically, “Of course I said yes. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking forward to telling you?”_

_“I’m guessing a few months,” Daniel teased, “So, details. When did he ask, where did her ask, how did he ask and how did Ann Marie take it?”_

_“Before I give you the all the details, there is one thing I want to ask you,” Abby said softly._

_“Sure,” he shrugged._

_“I was hoping that you would give me away.”_

_Daniel stared at her, “Really? I thought Toby…”_

_“I love Toby, I do but you are closer to me than he is,” Abby explained, “He said before I could that you would be doing it. So will you?”_

_“Of course I will, Abby,” Daniel whispered, “I would be honoured.”_

*********************************************

_A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation; Ann Marie opened it and smiled._

_“Come in, Daniel,” she told him, “She’s almost ready.”_

_Seeing her best friend/brother enter the room; Abby stood up, turning to him holding out her arms, “How do I look?”_

_Daniel caught his breath as she stood before him in her wedding dress, “You look amazing, Abby. We’d better warn the best man so he can catch Rob.”_

_Abby laughed, hugging him tightly, “I’m so nervous,” she whispered in his ear._

_“Don’t be,” Daniel told her, holding her so he could look into her eyes, “Rob’s a great guy. And he has not only mine but Ann Marie and Toby’s seal of approval. You don’t have to worry. No crying,” he ordered quickly, seeing tears start to fill her eyes, “You’ll ruin your make-up.”_

_Taking a deep breath, she dabbed her eyes._

_“They’re ready for you,” Toby appeared at the door, “How we doing in here?”_

_“The bride’s getting a little over-emotional,” Daniel replied._

_“And the ‘parent’s’ of the bride?” Toby asked amused._

_Daniel glanced at Ann Marie, “Pretty much nervous as hell.”_

_“We can’t leave them waiting too long,” Toby told them, “You look perfect, Abby; it’s time to go.”_

_Abby nodded and let Ann Marie fix her veil before she turned to her family, “I’m ready.”_

_Both Toby and Ann Marie kissed her cheek before they headed to enter the church, leaving Abby and Daniel alone._

_“Who thought that when we met all those years ago I’d be giving you away at your wedding?” Daniel asked._

_“I’m kinda scared,” Abby admitted, “But I love him so much.”_

_“I know,” Daniel smiled, “He loves you too, I don’t have to worry about you. Are you ready?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Abby took his arm and they walked to the door towards her groom._

*********************************************

“Wow,” Abby murmured, “There are some beautiful places around here.”

Daniel nodded as he parked the car so they could go for a walk.

Abby linked her arm through his as they strolled through the park, watching the other people around them.

“So,” Abby said, after about half an hour.

“So what?” Daniel asked.

Abby huffed in annoyance, “Why am I here?”

“Why are any of us here?” Daniel did his best Jack impression.

“Daniel,” Abby groaned, “You called me, remember? Though considering you never told any of your friends about me, I don’t know why you bothered.”

“That’s not fair,” Daniel cried.

“Isn’t it,” she snapped back.

Daniel dropped his eyes, “I’m sorry, Abby. I shouldn’t have dragged you all the way out here.”

“Why did you?”

Daniel shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, not anymore. Why don’t we just go get lunch and you can go home tomorrow.”

Abby sighed, “Okay. Buy me lunch, Ratboy.”

*********************************************

_“Dr Jackson,” someone called interrupting his work, “There’s a call for you.”_

_With an annoyed sigh, Daniel pulled himself away from the wall he was translating and up to the camp._

_“Hello?” he said, wondering who was calling him._

_“Finally, Ratboy,” a welcome voice cried, “I was wondering how far down a hole you were.”_

_“Abby?” Daniel cried, “How did you manage this?”_

_“Let’s just say, I owe Rob a huge favour,” Abby laughed, “And he owes his father.”_

_“What are you calling for?” Daniel asked, “I’m coming home in about two months.”_

_“I was kinda hoping you could make it in one,” she said._

_Daniel frowned worried, “Why?”_

_“Cause that’s when I’m having my baby,” Abby replied._

_“What?!!!!” Daniel’s yell of surprise made everyone around the tent jump, “Why didn’t you tell me before I left?”_

_“Cause I didn’t know then genius,” she retorted, “And I knew you’d go slightly mental. So are you going to come home sooner?”_

_“I promise I’ll be there in time,” Daniel couldn’t stop grinning, “Say hi to Rob and look after yourself.”_

_“Daniel,” Rob called, seeing the archaeologist searching the halls, “Over here.”_

_“Has she had the baby yet?” Daniel asked in between gulping breaths, exhausted due to running from the train station._

_“Not yet,” Rob sighed, “It’s been several hours so far. I’ve been kicked out for the moment so the doctor could check some things.”_

_“How are you doing?” Daniel asked the expectant father._

_“Nervous as hell,” Rob admitted, “And tired, we got here about three am.”_

_They both turned as the door opened and the doctor exited the room._

_“You can go back in,” she smiled at Rob, “Everything looks fine but it’ll be a few hours yet.”_

_“Go on in,” Rob told Daniel, “I’m going for some coffee.”_

_“You made it,” Abby cried happily as he walked in, “I didn’t think you’d be here on time.”_

_Daniel leaned over and hugged her, “I thought Rob could use the support. God, you’re huge.”_

_“Thanks,” she said wryly._

_“You know I have delivered a baby,” Daniel teased, “If you’d rather than a doctor…”_

_“Ratboy, you stay up here so I can break a few bones in your hand,” Abby laughed before crying out at her contraction._

_“It’s okay,” Daniel took her hand, “Just breathe.”_

_“How was your vacation?” Abby teased after her contraction finished and she relaxed._

_“I was working,” he frowned at her, “But it was great. Where’s Ann Maria and Toby. I’m surprised they aren’t here.”_

_“They’re in Europe,” Abby grinned, “They booked this vacation last year so I made them go. They’re due back next week.”_

_“Well, I won’t leave until the baby’s here,” Daniel promised._

_Tear sprung to her eyes, “Good. I need you here, Daniel.”_

_“I’m here,” he kissed her forehead, “For both of you.”_

_Ten hours later, a cry was heard by them._

_“It’s a boy,” the doctor announced._

_Daniel smiled as the new parents kissed before he wandered over to see the little boy as the doctor checked him._

_“Here,” the doctor offered the boy to Daniel._

_“I…”_

_“Take him,” Abby called, “You’re his uncle; he should get to know you.”_

_Daniel smiled as the child was placed into his arms, the little nose wrinkled as he settled into sleep. Daniel carefully rested the boy into his mother’s arms._

_“Thank you,” Abby’s face was wet with tears._

_“Does he have a name?” Daniel asked._

_“We’re calling him Peter after Abby’s father,” Rob said, “And giving him the middle name Daniel.”_

*********************************************

Abby groaned waking up, wondering what had woken her; slipping out the room to get a glass of water, she jumped to find Daniel curled up on his couch, tears trickling along his cheeks. The picture of Sha’re clasped tightly in his hands.

Abby slipped to sit beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace rocking him, “Shh, Daniel.”

She wasn’t sure how long they sat for; Daniel huddled against her, taking comfort that he had needed but she was dozing when his voice brought her fully awake.

“I did tell her about you,” Daniel whispered, pulling back, “Jack and the others didn’t know but Sha’re knew everything about me.”

Abby smiled, “I would have liked to meet her, or at very least been invited to the wedding.”

“That would have been kinda hard,” Daniel gave a bittersweet smile, “Though very interesting.”

“Okay, Ratboy,” Abby said sternly, “Why am I here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Daniel replied, without looking at her.

“So you called me at four in the morning sounding like hell?” Abby replied sharply, “I’m here to help. Let me.”

“I…I…I spent some time with her son,” Daniel explained, “And when he was gone…”

“Oh, Daniel,” Abby hugged him, “Why did I have to drag it out of you?”

“Because it was stupid,” Daniel cried, “Abby, I had a nightmare and called you. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, one never apologise for calling for my help,” she told him, “Two, it had nothing to do with any bad dream; you called me because you saw him.”

“I guess.”

“Daniel, “Abby took his hand, “When you saw her son; how did you feel?”

“So sad,” Daniel sighed wistfully, “But I had a connection to her that there hasn’t been for a long time. He’d changed so much from when I last saw him.”

“Babies have a habit of doing that,” Abby reminded him.

You have no idea, Daniel thought wryly.

“So?” Abby prodded him to continue.

“He looked like her,” Daniel felt his tears build; “When he left, it felt like I’d lost her again. I wanted to raise him, Abby but I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Abby asked confused, “I’m sure you’d be a great father.”

“It wasn’t what was best for him,” Daniel told her sadly, “I had to let him go, again.”

“Thus proving my last statement,” Abby smiled, “Do you remember when we were kids?”

Daniel nodded.

“The reason I managed to get over my parents and sister’s death was you,” Abby told him, “You were so brave, so wise and never let anything stop you from doing what you set out to do. I know why you’re so upset, I know how much this hurts you but you’re stronger than anyone I have ever known.”

“I wonder sometimes,” he sighed, “What life would have been like if she was still here? Though I probably would have screwed it up, like I have everything else.”

Abby leaned over, gently kissing Daniel’s forehead, “No, you wouldn’t have.”

Daniel smiled sadly.

“You have friends who love you,” Abby reminded him, “You have to let them into your life again. Stop shutting them out because you’re only making things worse for yourself.”

“I’ll try,” he promised, “Thank you, Abby.”

 

“So I’ll see you at Christmas?” Abby asked pointedly as they walked through the airport, “And you know Jack is more than welcome too.”

Daniel grinned, “Sounds great. Tell Rob thanks for letting me steal you for the past few days.”

“He thinks the world of you too,” Abby rolled her eyes, “Besides it should be a good laugh to see how much the kids have got away with.”

“Thanks again for coming, Abby;” Daniel squeezed her hand, “It helped a lot.”

Abby squeezed back, “Good. I should get into the lounge.”

Daniel hugged her tightly, finally releasing her, “Love you, Abby.”

“Love you too, Ratboy,” she grinned at his grimace, quickly kissing his cheek, “I’ll call when I get home.”

Daniel smiled as he watched her walk away. Heading back to the car, he smiled; he felt much better than he had before she’d come. Taking a deep breath, he decided to do what she’d suggested. It was time he rejoined his friends.


End file.
